The present invention relates to a hammer actuated printer which includes a plurality of type carrying belts secured around a printing drum.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a construction of a printing drum for securing a plurality of type carrying belts in a hammer actuated printer.
Generally, the hammer actuated printer comprises a printing drum, a plurality of type carrying belts secured around the printing drum, and a plurality of hammers for depressing a paper toward a selected type carried on the type carrying belts. An ink roller is provided for covering the types with ink. The ink roller supplies ink to every type without regard to the selection of the types and, therefore, there is a possibility that the ink may be accidentally deposited on the paper by types which are not selected for printing purposes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hammer actuated printer which ensures stable operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing drum suited for performing an accurate printing operation in a hammer actuated printer including a plurality of type carrying belts secured around the printing drum.
Still another object of the present invention is to simplify a hammer actuated printer including a plurality of type carrying belts secured around a printing drum.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of separator strips are formed on a printing drum surface for separating the type carrying belts from each other. The separator strips are preferably integral with the printing drum and have a height higher than that of the types carried by the type carrying belts, thereby precluding the paper from coming into contact with types which are not selected for printing purposes.